Thomas Marvolo Riddle
by The Lime-Wielding Ninja
Summary: What would have happened, when he was choosing a new name for himself, if Tom Riddle's full name was Thomas Marvolo Riddle? What would those three extra letters do to the name so many wizards and witches fear? T for politics. I don't own. Two-shot. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Thomas Marvolo Riddle

Thomas Marvolo Riddle.  
There had to be a better name for me. Thomas was such a boring name, and no-one could ever fear it. Anagrams were a good solution. Or so I thought. A piece of parchment sat in front of me, the letters in my ugly name crossed out time and time again. I had decided to take seven letters from my name to make the words "I AM LORD". The other twelve letters, however, seemed to bring horrific results.

I AM LORD:

LADROVESMOTH

DOVMOTSHALER

HAVOLDSEMORT

VOSLADEMORTH

SHOOTMERVALD

DEATH ROMSLOV

Hmmm...That was an interesting name. It had promise. It sounded Russian. Some of the best Dark wizards were Russian, like Joseph Stalin. But I couldn't see myself as a Lord Death Dromslov. Maybe if I switched the first two words...Hm, that looked better. I sectioned off a small portion of the page and labelled it Maybes.  
The list seemed to go on forever. Nothing seemed quite right.

TROSHEMVLAD

ROTVESHDALM

MOOSE TLADRV

MOTHER VOSLAD

MOSHE TORVALD

A Dark Jewish Viking Lord. I put it under the Maybes.

OOEATHSLDMRV

No-one can even pronounce that! What was I thinking?

VLADMER TOSH

...What??

DELTA SHMOROV

...I put it in the Maybes pile

HORST EMO VLAD

How messed up would that be? I'm not being sarcastic, that would be the most stupid Dark Lord name ever.

Eventually, I had ten in the Maybes. They were:

1) DEATH ROMSLOV

2) MOSHE TORVALD

3) VALTHOR SMODE

4) DELTA SHMOROV

5) VOSLADEMORTH

6) SHAVODOLMERT

7) SHAVOLDOMERT

8) RADHOV MOSTEL

9) VOLDEMORTHAS

10) SLADEVOTHROM

It finally came down to the process of elimination. I had never seen the point of bloody Divination (perfect waste of money for the school to keep it up), so I couldn't look into the future to see which one I chose. And I couldn't ask my dorm mates to tell me which name was more intimidating. They would ask awkward questions that I would have to answer, and then they would know too much – most of them would know if I lied. No, the choosing of this name had to be entirely secret, subtle. Now I had to find the advantages of each name...

**A/N: There will be a poll on my profile. You get to vote which name Thomas chooses. So please vote. PLEASE! Oh, and reviews are nice.**

**My mother helped me with the anagrams. I decided to give her credit, whether she wants it or not.**

**I've seen other fics about how Riddle comes up with his name, and I decided to find out if I could write one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas Marvolo Riddle

Chapter 2

Soon enough, I had a full list of the names and their qualities, starting with the best, and going to the worst.

MOSHE TORVALD: As previously stated, a Dark Jewish Viking Lord would be pretty cool. Besides, the Jews really need to get their name back on the map of respectability, what with the war and all.

VOSLADEMORTH: Pretty cool sounding, but people might not be able to pronounce it...that would take out of the menacing factor.

VATHOR SMODE: Too...I don't know, cushy sounding.

DELTA SHMOROV: The 'delta' would imply that I was below someone, instead of being 'alpha'.

RADHOV MOSTEL: I don't know about the rest of you, but I find that the wizarding world uses a lot of the stranger names out there. I could be just another slacker with a slacker's job and a slacker's flat. Not, the best name.

VODEMORTHAS: It may be difficult, but you can still kind of find my name in there if you squint your eyes and turned your head just like this.

SLADEVOTHROM: Another unpronounceable one.

DEATH ROMSLOV: I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me. It just wouldn't have worked out between us.

SHAVOLDOMERT: It sounds like "shave mouldy mart." No

SHAVODOLMERT: And the same to you.

And that was the day it was decided; I would be the most feared wizard in the world. By the name of Moshe Torvald.

**A/N: IT'S DONE! I FINISHED IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And on Hallowe'en, too. I got a lot of candy this year, though some people still religiously give out erasers and pencils. Mostly, I got chocolate. How about you, readers?**

**The quality may have gone down this chapter. I'm tired.**


End file.
